Forgotten Friendship
by cnc917
Summary: (Sess/Kag) Kagome falls into the well earlier than she was supposed to.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is not only the first fanfic I've ever written, but also the first story I've ever written, and actually tried. I mean, I was forced to write stories for school, but I had no will to write them, and they sucked. So, I'm not sure how good of a writer I am, but I'm going to try

Well, this is going to be a Sess/Kag pairing, cause it's my favorite, and if you don't like that, then don't read this. I guess that's all I've got to say so I'll start the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Forgotten Friendship

by cnc917

A little girl of about seven years skipped down the steps of the well on her family's property with her kitten, who was barely a month old, in her arms. She wasn't supposed to go down there, for fear that she'd fall into the well and break something, but little kids don't always listen to their parents.

She would always come to the well when she was "running away." Usually when her parents were fighting. After all, who likes to listen to their parents fight? She was certainly no exception. 

Kagome didn't even bother to find out what they were arguing about this time. They fight about anything and everything: money, shopping for new clothes, what to have for dinner, what kind of cat food to buy; it was ridiculous! Kagome was sick of it. She didn't know if her parents loved each other anymore. She didn't know if they ever loved each other in the first place! They sure didn't seem like it.

She sat down on the rim of the well, and placed Buyo on her lap. 

What do you think Buyo?" she asked of her kitten, "Do they love each other? Are they going to divorce?" Of course, her only answer was a content purr. 

Kagome began to think about the well she was sitting on. When she was younger, she thought the well was magic. Like something would pop out of it at any moment (hehe). She didn't believe that any more, because she thought she was almost grown up, but she felt that it still had a mysterious air about it. When you look down it, you couldn't see the bottom. It just faded into darkness. 

Kagome sighed. She thought to much. At least, that's what everybody tells her. They made it sound like a bad thing. 

Kagome felt something scurry over her shoe. She shrieked and shook her foot, in case it was still there, and to get the feeling of it off. Buyo jumped off of her lap, startled. She saw a mouse dart into the shadows. 

Unfortunately, her sudden movement put her out of balance, and she fell backward, straight into the well. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, that wasn't really a cliffhanger. I mean, you already know what's going to happen. So, is it good, bad? Does it completely suck? Well, if it does, it's only the first chapter, hopefully it'll get better. Sorry if it was kinda short. It seemed like a decent place to end, and I didn't have much planned anyway. Besides, I've gotta take these thing slow, ya know? Do you think she acted kinda old for her age? Anyway, if you have any ideas, please tell me, b/c while I know the general direction I want this thing to go, I don't have very many details planned. Also, I don't mind criticism, just don't be overly rude about it. Ya know I'd love to hear from you, so please review!


	2. Introductions

I'm not very happy about this chapter, but I had stalled long enough. I know that the 2nd chapter wasn't showing up so I edited it and am now reposting it. I thought it was just my computer at first but then two of my friends couldn't read it either, so... You know what I need? A lot more self-confidence. Just thinking about people reading this gets me all embarrassed!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha, obviously.

Forgotten Friendship

by cnc917

Kagome sat up in the well. She was shaking from the experience, but she had a surprisingly gentle landing. Bright sunlight leaked into the well, hurting her eyes. She looked up. 

"What happened to the roof?" she thought aloud, "And how am I supposed to get out of here? The ladder is gone, too." She saw some vines on the side of the well, and tried to pull herself up, but she didn't have very much upper body strength, and couldn't do it. 

'Great, now I have to try to get somebody to get me out, and I'll get in big trouble.' She didn't want to get grounded! She had stuff she wanted to do! 'Oh well, I guess there's no way around it.'

"Mama? Daddy? I'm stuck in the well! Get me out!" She waited a minute, and when no one came to get her she tried screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Help meeee!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru heard shouting not far away. A girl to be exact. He ignored it, until the girl started yelling as loud as she could. Then he just wanted the yelling to stop. He headed in the direction it was coming from, the clearing with a dried up well in it. He came into the clearing, then realized that the baka had fallen into the well. He looked into the well and saw a girl dressed in strange clothing. 

Kagome looked up when something partially blocked the sunlight, casting a shadow over her face. She couldn't see the person's face, but someone had come to rescue her!

"Hey, shut up down there!" It was a boy's voice, pretty young.

"Uh, could you get me out of here?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because otherwise, I'd die of starvation down here!" There was a pause.

"So?"

"Come on, I know you're not heartless."

Sesshoumaru had to think about that one. Was he heartless? Was he _supposed _to be? Where all youkai just cold-blooded killing machines? No, there were some exceptions. But the question was, was he one of them? Well, if he was even thinking about these things, he couldn't be completely heartless. At least, that's what _he_ thought.

"Fine, I'll get you out," he agreed reluctantly, "You're lucky I'm feeling charitable today."

Kagome smiled up at him.

"Great! So, are you going to get a ladder or . . . ahhh! Ow!"

Kagome cut off her sentence when Sesshoumaru jumped into the well and grabbed her wrist. She let out a startled scream when he jumped back out of the well, dragging Kagome with him. The 'ow' was for when she landed hard on her butt. 

'Now how did he do that?' Kagome thought. Then she looked up and finally got to see the boy's face. She was very surprised at what she saw.

He was certainly the strangest person she'd ever seen. He looked to be about nine years old, but his hair was a silvery-whitish color, and it was longer than her own. He had really intense eyes that were the prettiest color. They were a kind of gold. He had two maroon stripes on each cheek and a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. There was also a really fluffy thing over his shoulder; Kagome had no idea what it was. Besides that, he was wearing a very old fashioned kimono. Yes, he looked very strange indeed. 

"What is this, Halloween?" Kagome thought. She didn't know what he was supposed to be, but he looked very . . . authentic. Kagome stood up and smiled.

"Thanks for pulling me out of that well. My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

He crossed his arms and scowled at her(a/n- he's just being a brat).

"Why should I tell you?" Kagome's smile disappeared and she scowled back. 

"Hey, I was just trying to be friendly, you don't have to be difficult." 

"Yeah, well, you better go home before something eats you," Sesshoumaru grinned, "Or maybe I'll just eat you myself."

Kagome almost laughed. Then she realized he was completely serious. 

'What's with this guy? Maybe he's wacko or something.' Kagome didn't like crazy people. They were freakish. 

'What's wrong with this girl?' Sesshoumaru wondered. 'She's just looking at me like I'm crazy or something. Shouldn't she be scared of me? I'm a youkai! Can't she see that?'

"Look, just go home. You're annoying me." 

"That's a good idea, actually." Kagome looked in the direction where her house _should _be. There was just a bunch of trees. Okay, this wasn't her home. 

"Um, I don't know where my home is," she told the boy.

"Which way did you come from?" Sesshoumaru thought that the girl was an idiot. She didn't even know where she lived! What was she doing wandering around anyway?

"Uh, from the well?" 'Okay Kagome, now _that_ didn't sound stupid.' "I mean . . . I don't know."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking. Couldn't the girl just leave him alone?

"The closest village is over there." Sesshoumaru pointed in the opposite direction of the way he had been walking. 

'A village?' Kagome just kept getting more and more confused. "I don't live in a 'village.' I live in a shrine. The Higurashi shrine."

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider this information. 

"I've never heard of it." 

"Wait! Can I come home with you and call my parents? I do know my phone number."

He didn't know what she meant by 'phone number.' She probably made it up, being the retard she was. 

"Fine. You can come to my castle with me." 

'Castle? Maybe he is crazy. Must be delusional. He probably lives in an insane asylum' "Okay, thanks. Oh, and you never told me your name." 

Sesshoumaru started walking away, with Kagome following. 

"It's Sesshoumaru."

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, I messed around with ages. Sesshoumaru's not much older than Kagome. I hope that doesn't upset anyone. I don't know how youkai age, so I'm just going to say that they grow like humans until, like, they're 20, and then they age a lot slower than humans. Also, that fluffy thing on Sesshoumaru's shoulder isn't really his tail, right? I'm going to say that it is, though, b/c I like the idea of it. I know Sesshoumaru was probably OOC, but I figured that when he was younger he had to be more agreeable or something. And when he said he was going to eat her, he was just trying to scare her. Thanks for all of the reviews!

Mistress Fluffy- Nope! That'd be too much of a Rin thing. And I don't approve of Rin/Sesshoumaru anyway. I mean, think about it. It's like he adopted her, and she thinks of him as a father, and then, when she gets older, thier relationship changes and they get married! That's just wrong! You don't adopt people and then marry them! That reminds me of the Flowers in the Attic series, by V.C. Andrews. Has anybody read them? Now _that's_ wrong! Imagine what they're family tree must look like!


End file.
